thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Dummied
Dummied content refers to game elements that exist in the game data, but are inaccessible in the actual game. Dummied content may be content used exclusively by the game developers during development, such as for testing various features, or may be content that at one point was meant to feature in the game, but for some reason was cut from the final version. Dummied content refers to items, minions, music or other data that goes unused in the final game. It may have been accessible at one point but removed for balancing purposes, lack of time to fully implement or other reasons. Beta content refers to content that once appeared in the demo or earlier build of a game but removed later for various reasons. 'Jade Cocoon: Story Of The Tamamayu' Consumable Items *Attract Spores are a working* but unused item that can't be obtained anywhere in-game. As the name suggests, they do the opposite of Sleep Spores; attract minions towards you, even those that are normally non-hostile, non-plussed or curious (Raddlchu, Skwimel, Mukhambu, etc.) Valuable Items *3 Tablets, Merging 3 and Secret 2 & 3 are completely unobtainable. Merging 3 describes the relationship between HP/Attack and Mana/Magic. Secret 2 describes the method (vaguely) to obtain the secret minion Tweengo. Note that Tweengo is still obtainable despite not being able to obtain the tablet. Secret 3 is completely blank with no description whatsoever. It's intended or original use is unknown. 'Minions' *There are a total of 10 completely unobtainable minions in Jade Cocoon: Story Of The Tamamayu. 8 are elemental variants & close relatives of the secret minions Sherick & Tweengo respectively. The other 2 are the genus leaders for the chameleon-like minions Agghai and it's relatives and the snail-like minions Nupandra and it's relatives. See Complete Minion List for finer details on these minions. *It's possible that the elemental relatives for Sherick & Tweengo were supposed to be obtainable by using different elements of the required minions. In the final game, any element of the required minions results in Sherick & Tweengo and not their relatives. This is purely speculation however *Ehsp seems to have an incomplete move set as it has no Special Attack modifiers or any magic, unlike it's relatives. The same is not true for Rashaba. Sherick's elemental relatives have congruous magic, but only blank Special Attacks to all body parts and All Enemies set to Foot. *The Eternal Corridor bosses, though normally unobtainable, are completely useable if caught via Minion-ID changing with a debugging program such as ArtMoney, as Minion-ID ties directly to aspects such as music played, whether Capture is possible, etc. It's possible they were once meant to be obtainable but it's also reasonable to state that they may work simply because they use models and animations of actually obtainable minions, though in the dummied Animation Viewer (accessible in a similar fashion as described above), they appear separately in the viewer. 'Music' *There are several music tracks that go completely unused and also one which was used in the Japanese Production Demo but not used in the final game. Details can be found on the Music & Sounds page. *In a Beta video in various demos/production discs, a Beta version of the main battle theme can be heard. It seems very similar but adds a lot more percussion. This can be heard at the following link on the channel Meos, a major contributor to the Wiki & Discord for JCP. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuJ8wYF2cZ4&list=PL_XgVQwyMxNRoJVB9mcKnqxgdxmz_-m66&index=22&t=0s 'Visuals' *A loading icon, that can be seen in various Beta videos, is fully functional but not usually seen in-game without hacking. It looks like a spinning CD. *Various other assets changed throughout the development of JC1. Some of this can be seen in the Jade Cocoon playlist on Meos' YouTube channel. 'Battle Aspects' *An unused battle arena exists in the game and is fully functional. It seems to use a somewhat different camera angle than those usually viewable in-game. *The old camera rotation as seen in beta battle videos exists in-game but doesn't fully function as all other visuals except the player, minions and ability visuals disappear. 'Debug Content' *An Animation Viewer, Sound Test & Merging Menu exist in all versions of the game and are accessible only via a debugging program and discovered by Meos. Some of the actual menu visuals are incomplete, but the actual debug menus work fine. They use the control setup of the Japanese version (Circle for confirmation, etc.). Animation Viewer All animations from all cutscenes, minions and characters can be viewed here, including T-poses. Shadows and transparency, as well as 'turning off' body parts can be utilised for most models. The shoulder buttons can control the angle seen for each model. Some unseen animations can be seen, such as with the Fire Boss and some (technically not unseen but extremely unlikely to be seen in normal gameplay) animations for the Netherworld Bosses sleeping and dying via Flesh-To-Stone. Of note is the fact that Masked Boy (i.e., Lui) has a capture animation. Sound Test All the SFX and music and voice tracks of the game can be heard here. The menu is notably incomplete or some visuals removed but still fully functioning otherwise. A church-esque effect can be applied to or removed from music tracks. Merging Menu This is probably the most complicated menu to use fully but the actual menu visuals are all intact. Only 1 model for each genus is viewable here (disregarding the Eternal Corridor bosses at the end of the menu) but the colour palette for each one can be changed. Each models field and battle animations (walking, attacking, sleeping, etc.) are viewable and also T-poses. Combinations can be made much like in-game and this of course opens up the ability to view what merged minions would like in in-field. Notably, minions that don't normally have wings or feet appear with them here by default. They can be turned off or made transparent much like the animation viewer models so they look like as they should. Geenwee and it's elemental relatives are infamous for having wings in it's first form (before Level 7), only for them to disappear at Level 7 onwards. There doesn't seem to be indication on the Merging Menu that causes this so it's likely to be simply to do with the inner code of the game. In any case, this may actually be an intended feature, but that is purely speculative.